1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to article transports and more particularly pertains to a new article transport dolly for transporting sheets of drywall, glass and the like from one site location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of article transports is known in the prior art. More specifically, article transports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,357; U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,410; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,894; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,850; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,067; U.S. Pat. No. 2,816,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,959; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,917.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new article transport dolly. The prior art includes wheeled carts having trailers or flatbeds upon which articles can be placed for transporting.